孤独な紫色の花 - Kodokuna murasakiiro no Hana
by Black Angel and Ice Prince
Summary: There is always a journey after death. Join this girl as she faces the ups and downs of her new life.


**孤独な紫色の花** **\- Kodokuna murasakiiro no Hana**

By Black Angel and Ice Prince

Rin: Hey, Ice Prince here, this is one of the first stories written. And I don't really think I'm a good story writer, so please bear with me. Black Angel's working on An Angel with a Secret. Yeah so please don't be too impatient with our slow chapter updates.

Disclaimer: First and last time DO NOT OWN ANYTHING except my OC. And any additional scenes added belong to me like special one shots. There also might be romance but you'll have to decide on that.

 **ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 **Chapter I: The Start of a New Adventure**

Have you ever wondered why those in charge do what they do? And why did they have to choose you? Well I have, and right now I guess that life isn't too bad and at the end the reward they give can be sweet. Though it isn't always, but that's for a different story. Anyway my name is Violet Wright, and this is my story.

It all started with a strange dream, I could barely remember it, it was dark and I couldn't move at all. I heard something, like some sort of cry. I saw flash of red and grey pass me. _Child we are in great need of help, will you be the one we seek?_ "What-?" and then I woke up.

The rest of the day was pretty normal, wake up, brush teeth, get dressed, eat breakfast, and leave for school. Usually a family member or friend would take me to school, but today they were either sick, at work or already at school since I was running a little late. When I passed Mr. Lee's house I had a strange foreboding feeling, I wasn't sure why but it kept me on my toes the entire school day. I was so jumpy that the teachers even asked if I was ok since I was so pale and stuff.

"Hey! Violet what's up?" My best friend Alex ever since 4th grade asked. "You've been really jumpy lately, you good?" I smiled at him. "yeah I'm good, just have a strange feeling today that's all" he narrowed his eyes at me. "You sure? Violet you know you can tell me anything right. Is Ken bullying you again, because if he is then I'll beat him up 'kay?" I laughed at him. "Alex, I'm fine. Ken has nothing to do with my mood. In fact he hasn't talked to me all day." "Fine Eve, I care about you a lot especially after that fire incident, be careful on your way home see you!" "Ok see you tomorrow Al!"

The feeling intensified after I left the school grounds. When I passed the corner of Mr. Lee's house it was the scariest time in my life. **CRACK~!** I looked up. Uh-oh THERE'S A FREAKIN TREE'S FALLING ON ME! WHAT THE HECK!? I started to run the opposite direction. I ended up skidding onto the sidewalk across from me. I breathe a sigh of relief as a truck drove by. I heard a **SNAP!** I looked up and saw the meatal pipes the truck was carrying fall on top of me. The last thought I had before I fell into darkness was "WTF did I do to get this!"

XxxxIlikecakexxxxilikecakexxxilikecakexxxXxxxIlikecakexxXxxxxilikecakexxxilikecakexxxXxxxIlikecakexxX

"Hmn where am I" I woke up on a bed in a lavish looking room. What the heck I could have sworn that I was just crushed by some metal pipes. I heard the door open with a creek, I turned around and saw a …Pikachu…? I must be either dreaming or actually died. The Pikachu came up to me and started to nudge me off the bed and towards the door. "You want me to go somewhere don't you huh? Oh well maybe I will get some answers." I followed the Pikachu down the hall. We walked through the door and I saw …

XxxxilikecakexxxilikecakexxxXxxxIlikecakexxXxxxxilikecakexxxilikecakexxxXxxxIlikecakexxxxxx

…A FRIGGIN ARCEUS…. I think I'm going faint now. _Do not faint girl, we do not have much time before you have to leave and need to talk to you before you go_. "Eh Me? Did I do something bad or something?" Laughs _No I have something for you to do. As you know you have died, most people don't remember their past life when they are reborn into a different world. Since you know about me then you probably have seen or played the game "POKEMON" yes?_ "Uh yeah I've seen the series and played the games why does this have to do with anything? _Well Death owed me a favor since he lost a bet with me about something. Have you played or seen the game POKEMON RANGERS: SHADOWS OF ALMIA?_ "I've seen it why?" _I need you to help the main character Kate get though the mission and be her emotional pillar. Be warned that some events may not be the same since your birth into this world may change a lot of things understand._ "Uh what happens if I fail?" _Some people will die. The other legendries and I will do our best to help you alright. Ah I almost forget to mention that we have human forms so we won't be too suspicious. Good luck child you will need all you can get._ "(I hope I don't mess up as much as I usually do.) Sigh. I'll try my best and work hard!"

XxxxilikecakexxxilikecakexxxXxxxIlikecakexxXxxxxilikecakexxxilikecakexxxXxxxIlikecakexxxxxx

Rin : Yeah so were working on two stories at the same time, but The Angel with a Secret will most likely but updated a little more than this one. Once again I apologize if the grammar isn't good. And if it sounds bad I'm not too good at getting the plot on to the computer my spelling is also sucky at times. If you can provide tips for making this better they will be very much appreciated. The title means: The Lonely Violet Flower if you wanted to know.

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
